Abenddämmerung
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Terima cintanya, Conrad. Kumohon. Demi aku. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. ONESHOT. AR.


**Aben****ddämmerung**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by tomo takabayashi / temari matsumoto_

_

* * *

_

Senja hari itu begitu hangat. Cahaya matahari sore masuk melalui jendela kamarku yang begitu besar, menerpaku yang sedang melipat tanganku di depan dadaku. Mataku memandang lurus ke bawah. Yuuri, Wolfram, dan yang lainnya tampak sangat bahagia menyambut dua orang yang baru saja masuk ke istana.

Dua orang itu adalah Josak dan Gisela.

Dua orang itu adalah sahabatku dan kekasihnya.

Ya, kekasih yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah. Kekasih yang dengan susah payah ia rebut dari _aku_ yang sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan khusus kepada kekasihnya. Kekasih yang membuat persahabatan kami hampir kacau balau.

Aku tersenyum memandang mereka, kemudian kupandang sang surya yang akan menenggelamkan dirinya di cakrawala lautan biru yang luas itu. Suasana senja seperti ini selalu membuatku teringat akan hari-hari dimana kami bersahabat begitu erat, mengalahkan sinar matahari senja ini.

.

-

.

Aku dan Josak adalah dua anak lelaki yang bernasib sama. Kami berdua sama-sama memiliki darah campuran; manusia dan iblis. Kami berdua sama-sama harus menentukan pihak mana yang akan kami bela setelah kami besar nanti.

Tapi siapa yang peduli dengan dewasa nanti? Yang penting nikmati saja masa kanak-kanak sekarang.

Aku masih ingat saat dahulu kami mendatangi tetangga kami si penjual roti. Kami saling bergantian membelikan bagel untuk satu sama lain. Rasa bagel itu masih terngiang sampai sekarang di lidahku. Benar-benar kenikmatan yang tiada taranya.

Aku juga masih ingat tempat favorit kami dahulu; padang rumput luas yang dipenuhi dengan bunga warna-warni yang tumbuh dimana-mana. Hari-hari kami berdua lebih banyak dihabiskan di sana daripada di rumah kami sendiri; bermain layangan, menangkap burung, menangkap kupu-kupu, menangkap jangkrik, dan hal-hal mengasyikkan lainnya bagi dua bocah berumur tujuh tahun.

Sampai suatu hari, saat senja telah datang, tempat yang disepakati sebagai markas tersebut didatangi seorang gadis yang tampaknya sebaya dengan kami. Gadis dengan mata berwarna hijau tua yang berkilat-kilat. Gadis dengan rambut panjang yang senada seperti warna matanya, dengan kepangan seperti kuda. Gadis yang memakai pakaian putih dengan sedikit aksen tartan berwarna merah.

Kami menatapnya heran, bertanya-tanya mengapa ada sembarangan orang yang bisa masuk ke markas kami berdua. Apalagi, dalam hal ini, orang itu adalah seorang _perempuan_.

"Ma-maaf," gumamnya dengan suara pelannya. "Aku mengganggu, ya?"

Aku dan Josak turun dari atas pohon tempat dimana kami biasa bercengkrama, kemudian kami mendekatinya. Josak tampak tidak senang dengan kehadirannya.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya kepada gadis itu.

"A-aku Gisela," jawab gadis itu. Aku dapat menangkap ketakutan dalam suaranya, dan pasti itu disebabkan karena Josak yang tampak kesal dengannya. "A-aku baru pindah ke desa ini. Ayahku adalah dokter yang esok akan membuka klinik di desa ini."

"Oh, ya. Aku mendengar kabar itu," pekikku teringat akan perkataan ayahku tadi pagi.

"A-aku...aku...aku kesepian. Aku tidak punya teman, jadi...aku berjalan ke sini, dan...menemukan kalian."

"Lalu kau pikir dengan begitu kami akan menerimamu sebagai teman, hah?!" bentak Josak. Kasar, sesuai dengan wataknya yang biasanya. "Anak perempuan itu hanya mengganggu, tahu!"

"Josak, Josak," aku menenangkan sahabatku itu. Kurasa ia terlalu kasar terhadap seorang perempuan. Josak terdiam sambil mendengus kesal, sementara aku memandang kepada gadis bernama Gisela itu dengan senyum. "Kalau begitu, bertemanlah dengan kami."

Raut wajah Gisela tampak bahagia, sementara Josak tampak marah dengan sikapku.

"Serius?" tanya Gisela bersemangat.

"Tentu saja," senyumku. "Oh, ya. Aku Conrad Weller, dan ini sahabatku—"

"Josak Griest," jawab si pemilik nama itu dengan nada diulur yang bermalas-malasan. "Asal kau tidak bersikap menjengkelkan, akan kuterima kehadiran kau di sini."

Aku tersenyum kecil, sementara Gisela tersenyum lebar. Dan saat itulah persahabatan kami bertiga berjalan.

Dan saat itulah konflik di antara Josak dan aku perlahan-lahan terbit.

.

-

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, kini usia kami bertiga sudah 15 tahun. Kami bertiga terus bersahabat, menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang penuh dengan lika-liku, namun tetap tidak melupakan markas yang masih kami diami setiap harinya sampai senja datang.

Suatu hari, aku dan Josak sedang duduk di markas, memandangi Gisela yang berlari ke sana kemari menangkap kupu-kupu yang dalam kurun waktu begitu lama tak pernah berhasil didapatkannya—dan kami berdua selalu tertawa akan hal yang menurut Josak memalukan itu.

"Hei."

Aku menoleh kepada Josak yang memanggilku. "Ya?"

"...Lupakanlah..."

"Hm? Apa? Ada apa?"

"Sudah kubilang lupakan saja, lah." Ia membuang muka dan aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku. Tapi sejurus kemudian, aku menangkapnya basah sedang memandangi Gisela sambil termenung.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Hm, rasanya aku tahu apa yang ingin kau ceritakan."

Ia menatapku dengan wajah yang memerah. "A-apa?!"

"Itu, kan?"

Mata Josak mengikuti telunjukku yang mulai mengarah kepada sesuatu. Seorang gadis berambut hijau yang sedang melompat-lompat dengan jaringnya.

"APA?!" ia berteriak, kaget tak ketulungan, membuat gadis yang kutunjuk itu memandang kami berdua dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" tanyanya setengah berteriak karena jarak yang memisahkannya dengan kami agak jauh.

"T-ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa!" jawab Josak gugup, dengan suara yang lantang agar gadis itu dapat mendengarnya. Aku menahan tawaku melihat wajah Josak yang bersemu merah.

"Hei, Josak! Lihat saja kau, akan kudapatkan satu kupu-kupu dan kau akan mentraktirku sekantung bagel!" gadis itu kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya, sementara Josak menghela napas.

"Kau jatuh cinta."

Josak menoleh lagi kepadaku yang tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya kini laksana tomat yang direbus matang.

"Aku?! Dengan dia?! Tsk," ia tertawa sinis. "Tak mungkin."

"Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang menunjukkan bahwa hal itu _mungkin_, kan?"

"..."

Ia terdiam. Ia membisu. Aku berani bertaruh pasti pikirannya sedang bergulat dengan egonya. Tidak salah lagi. Ia jatuh cinta kepada gadis klinik itu.

Ia menyerah, kemudian mendesah. "...ya, oke. Aku _memang_ menyukai_nya_."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tak kusangka Josak sekarang telah tumbuh dewasa. Josak si pemuda kekar ini rupanya telah memiliki wanita idamannya."

Pipinya merona untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Diamlah."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadanya?"

"Kau gila?! Gadis itu akan mengerjaiku habis-habisan!" umpatnya.

"Yah, tak ada salahnya, kan, dicoba?" tanyaku. "Daripada ia direbut oleh pria lain..."

"Bah."

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Kami berdua menoleh kepada sumber teriakan bahagia tersebut. Siluet seorang gadis terlihat dari kejauhan, kemudian siluet itu berlari kepada kami, dan saat siluet itu sudah berada di dekat kami berdua, Josak merona menyadari bahwa siluet itu adalah siluet gadis yang ia cintai. Tapi Josak langsung merengut begitu melihat gadis itu tersenyum lebar dengan kupu-kupu di dalam jarinya.

"Josak..." ucap gadis itu nakal.

"Iya, iya! Akan kutraktir kau!" tukas Josak kesal, membuatku dan Gisela tertawa.

.

-

.

Aku memasuki bangunan sekolah dan membuka lokerku. Aku terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah catatan kecil di dalamnya. Catatan itu bertuliskan tulisan tangan yang begitu indah.

_Temui aku senja nanti di markas._  
—_Gisela_

Aku mengernyit heran. Meskipun Josak sedang sakit dan dilarang keras oleh ibunya untuk keluar rumah—meski ia memaksakan diri untuk keluar tetapi tetap gagal, aku sudah pasti akan bertemu dengan Gisela di markas. Tetapi kenapa Gisela _harus_ mengirimkanku sebuah pesan?

.

-

.

Karena rasa keingin tahuanku, aku mendatangi markas kami saat senja. Gisela berdiri di bawah pohon dimana biasanya kami berkumpul. Aku menghela napas, kemudian berjalan kepadanya.

"Gisela."

Ia menoleh ke belakang, dimana aku berdiri di sana. "Conrad..."

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Gisela memutar badannya sampai badannya benar-benar menghadapku. "Conrad, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu..."

Entah kenapa, firasatku berkata bahwa ini adalah hal yang buruk. "...Ya?"

"Conrad, aku..."

"Ya?"

"...Aku..."

"Hm?"

"...Aku suka padamu..."

"..."

.

_Apa yang barusan ia katakan_?_  
Ia menyukaiku_?

_...  
...Ini bencana..._

.

"...Gisela, aku—"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu—kau pasti tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang juga." Kini suaranya tampak bergetar menahan tangis. "Nikmatilah waktumu, Conrad. Tapi jangan lupa pikirkan hal itu."

Ia berlari begitu saja meninggalkanku di sana. Keheningan pun tercipta. Hanya semilir angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa tubuhku.

_Tap._

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan kudapati Josak berada di belakangku.

Menatapku dengan kecewa.

"Josak—"

"Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk kabur dari rumah agar dapat ke sini. Dan yang kudapat di sini ternyata..."

"...kau mendengarnya?"

Ia tertawa. Pahit.

"Tentu saja."

Aku jadi makin merasa bersalah.

"Josak, aku—"

"Terima cintanya, Conrad."

Aku _shock_. Aku kaget. Aku tak menyangkanya. Mulutku kini termengu. Aku tak percaya bahwa Josak akan berkata seperti itu.

"Apa?!"

"Kumohon, Conrad. Demi aku."

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya."

"..."

"Sampai jumpa."

Satu orang kembali pergi meninggalkanku di sini. Dan kali ini, yang meninggalkanku adalah sahabat terbaikku. Sahabat yang selalu ada di sampingku ketika aku membutuhkannya. Aku menundukkan kepala.

_Kenapa semuanya harus menjadi seperti ini?_

.

-

.

Hari-hari berlalu. Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sudah satu minggu Gisela tidak berani mendekat kepadaku karena terlalu malu. Sudah satu minggu Josak membisu kepadaku.

Dengan ragu, aku menatap catatan yang ada di genggamanku sekarang. Kemudian, aku mendesah dan menyelipkan catatan itu di dalam loker Gisela.

.

-

.

Aku berdiri di bawah pohon, kantor utama dari markas kami. Aku menatap senja di ujung sana yang terlihat indah. Aku dapat mendengar suara walet-walet yang berterbangan menuju matahari yang akan terbenam itu.

_Tap._

Aku tersenyum tanpa berbalik.

"Kau sudah datang."

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku kepada sumber suara yang terdapat di belakangku. Gadis yang begitu kukenal. Gadis yang rupawan.

"Apa kau sudah menentukan keputusanmu?"

Aku tersenyum. "Ya."

"J-ja-jadi...?"

Aku menghembuskan napas. "Gisela, aku..."

"Ya?"

"..."

Aku menghembuskan napas sekali lagi.

"Maaf Gisela, aku tak dapat bersamamu."

Air mukanya langsung berubah. Kaget dan kecewa.

"...apa?"

"Gisela, aku bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu," terangku. "Kau terlalu sempurna bagiku dan aku terlalu...terlalu kurang bagimu."

"...kau merendah, Conrad."

"Mungkin. Tapi aku tidak merasa aku merendahkan diriku," ucapku, kemudian menaruh kedua tanganku di kedua bahunya. "Dengar. Masih ada pemuda di luar sana yang dapat mencintaimu lebih dari diriku. Seorang pemuda yang lebih baik daripadaku. Seorang pemuda yang pasti dapat membahagiakanmu lebih dari aku."

"..."

"...Josak..."

Ia tampak sangat terkejut.

"Apa katamu...?"

Aku tersenyum. "Lebih baik kau mencari tahu tentang hal itu sendiri."

Ia terdiam. Air matanya menetes. Aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, kecuali tersenyum miris.

.

-

.

_Tok tok tok._

"Iyaaa, sebentar." Tak lama kemudian, sesosok pria berambut jingga membuka pintu kayu tersebut, dan matanya membulat ketika tahu-tahu sesosok gadis berlinang air mata memeluknya begitu saja.

Gadis itu tersedu-sedu di dalam benaman dada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tampak menatapnya lemah. Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai memberikan pelukan balik yang hangat kepada gadis itu.

Dari balik dinding, aku tersenyum memandang kedua sahabatku tersebut. Senja ini terasa begitu mengesankan bagiku. Aku tahu mulai sekarang, lambat laun, aku akan menemui pasangan yang paling kusukai di muka bumi ini; pasangan yang terdiri atas dua sahabatku.

Dan aku tahu tak lama lagi, persahabatan kami bertiga akan kembali seperti sedia kala.

.

-

.

Aku turun ke bawah, kemudian menatap pasangan itu dari belakang tubuh Yuuri. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua menyadari kedatanganku, kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh? Hei, Conrad!" pekik Yuuri ketika melihatku berdiri di belakangnya. "Josak dan Gisela sudah pulang dari bulan madu mereka! ...Uh, yeah. Aku tahu pasti kau sudah mengetahuinya. Hah, jelas saja kau sudah mengetahuinya; mereka, kan, sekarang berdiri di hadapanmu." Raja iblis itu mulai berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku tersenyum makin lebar. "Senja yang hangat, ya?"

"Heh?" tanya Yuuri bingung.

Josak tersenyum lebih lebar, mengerti dengan apa yang kumaksud.

"Ya."

* * *

**end****e**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Ini dibuat saat saya sedang nunggu download album _Mytown_-nya The Script. Jadi maaf kalo kesannya tergesa-gesa dan abal banget =='

Fic ini adalah realisasi dari omongan saya di Infantrum kepada SS-san, Hyuu, dan Haruki tentang betapa inginnya saya membuat fic KKM lagi. Ya udah, saya bikin nih XD Entah apakah ini termasuk AU atau gimana...mungkin semi-AU.

Rencana awal: Dibikin multichap.  
Akhirnya: Dibikin oneshot karena takut terbengkalai gara-gara UN =='

BTW, Abenddämmerung = Senja. Sebenarnya juga bisa Dusk, tapi kedengerannya gak enak. Entah kenapa kalo bikin fic KKM itu kebayangnya Jermaaan melulu, jadi apa-apa Jerman deh (termasuk kue bagelnya ehe).

Gyah, sebentar lagi liburan selesai ==' Read and review yaaa!


End file.
